


Yikes

by BanditSion111



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Customer Service & Tech Support, Heresy, Master/Slave, Other, Pov toaster, Rape, Rough Sex, Skitarii - Freeform, Smut, Technological Kink, Violence Against Toasters, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry, skitarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditSion111/pseuds/BanditSion111
Summary: A toaster recounts the time a hungry skitarius/ skitarii used him. And no he did not make toast.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original character/unknown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Yikes

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse toasters lack of speech, He is still recovering.

Beep boop. Beep beep.

Beep beep boop be bebebebeb bop. Beep boop beee!!

Be bobboo bee....bo???

BEEP BEBEBEBEBBEBEEBBEBEBEEEEE

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP BOP BOP!!

Beep~

*Toast popping sound affect.*

B-Beep

*Macintosh shutdown sound affect**


End file.
